


【法露】小王子/The Little Prince

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: PWP
Relationships: France/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【法露】小王子/The Little Prince

沙发旁的落地灯昏暗地亮着，电壁炉里跳跃着火光。窗帘遮蔽着打碎在玻璃上雨滴，掩盖住他们滚落的痕迹。闷雷在遥远的天际炸开，随后寂静得仿佛连雨声都停止了。

弗朗西斯动了动手指，将书翻到下一页。他偏着头，指尖有意无意地划过页边，落在了最后的单词上。修剪得圆润指甲在单词下方刻出一道细线。

“先生，这样……可以吗？”

迟疑而带着口音的法语，仿佛比隐蔽在云间的雷鸣更为清晰。  
弗朗西斯扶了扶自己有些笨重的黑框眼镜，抬起头，迎上了那双紫色的眼睛。

金发的少年局促地望着他，淡紫色眼睛里还残留着沐浴后的水汽。衬衫的领口敞开着，露出少年人稍显单薄的锁骨。未擦干的发梢还滴着水，水珠顺着发梢落在锁骨上，又钻进了衣领里，把他的肩膀濡湿了一片。

这套衣服对少年来说，并不是特别合身。浅米色的衬衫刚好盖过他的胯骨，裤子却显得略长，褶皱地堆在脚边，半遮住那双踩在深褐色木地板上、因热水而泡得发粉的赤裸的脚。

弗朗西斯随手把书放到一边，把自己脚边的白色棉质拖鞋拿到少年身前，温柔地弯下腰，为少年挽起裤边。

伊万盯着弗朗西斯的发顶，随后又看见弗朗西斯起身后、温柔得像是泥沼的眼睛。他来不及踌躇与拒绝，就被弗朗西斯按坐在沙发上，“你先穿上拖鞋，在这里坐一下。茶几上有刚煮好的咖啡，请随意。”

伊万被留在了客厅里，看着弗朗西斯走进走廊。他四下打量了一会儿，就注意到那本被弗朗西斯留下来的书。他想伸手把那本书拿来看看，却忍不住打了个喷嚏。

一条松软宽厚的毛巾罩在了伊万的头上。

“愿上帝保佑你。”弗朗西斯轻声说着，手就温柔地隔着毛巾，开始轻轻地为伊万擦拭湿淋淋的头发。

伊万不好意思地揉了揉自己的鼻子，“先生……”

“叫我弗朗西斯。”

“……弗朗西斯，让我来吧。”伊万并不习惯他人对他友善甚至体贴的行为，这让他不自在。但弗朗西斯却似乎认为这是理所应当。他没有接话，只是用毛巾轻轻地擦过伊万的头发。

弗朗西斯的手隔着绵软的毛巾抚过了伊万的耳廓，令伊万忍不住瑟缩了一下，但他却没有把伊万的这个动作当做是拒绝，而是捧着毛巾，又围上了伊万的颈脖，为他擦去那里的水迹。

自然而然地，弗朗西斯注意到了伊万紧绷的身体，和发红的耳廓。他不知道这个少年为什么会在这个时候感到紧张。他们只是陌生人，他并不了解他。

伊万突然抬起他的手，按在弗朗西斯的手上，“弗朗西斯，请让我自己来。”他甚至抬起头，与弗朗西斯的眼睛相对，想用神情表达自己的意愿。

那双眼睛里像是有一道光，让弗朗西斯的心脏突然重重地撞上了胸腔。他们只不过刚刚遇见。就在午后，在这场绵延不绝的倾盆大雨里，弗朗西斯发现了站在他店门口的伊万。他手里抱着一束被大雨打得七零八落的向日葵，尚未完全长成的身躯包裹在浸湿的衣衫里，显得瘦削而修长，金色的头发湿漉漉地站在颊边，泛着阴雨中的暗沉。他看着从店里走出来的弗朗西斯，眼睛突然弯了弯，笑了起来。

就像现在。

弗朗西斯情不自禁地握住了伊万的手，忽略了伊万在一瞬间变得僵硬的笑容，低头轻吻。伊万的手指像是痉挛一般轻颤。弗朗西斯含住伊万的指尖。

伊万没有躲开。毛巾还披在他的肩头，却在他伸出另一只手、用指腹抚摸过弗朗西斯的下颚时，滑落在沙发上。

伊万的笑容变得暧昧而了然。他放任自己的手指帖在弗朗西斯的嘴唇上，“先生，您想要我吗？”他的法语带着俄语里特有的柔软的咕哝，而他的嗓音也隐约透露出男孩的清澈，听上去煽情又清纯。

弗朗西斯从来不喜欢单纯得像是张白纸的男孩。他不是什么要在童话里被打倒的坏蛋，他也无意去玷污那些孩子的童真。大多数时候，他只喜欢远远欣赏着、感叹着少年们的青春洋溢，转头又和与自己相仿的床伴栽进另一场性爱里。

老朋友亚瑟·柯克兰曾经说他用虚伪的高尚来掩饰他的下流。弗朗西斯不觉得这是高尚——他的理由很简单，只是不想把自己短暂的快乐也用来调教那些未经世事的少年。

但伊万不一样。他的眼睛里，透着如同穿过迷雾的浅光。而此刻，弗朗西斯更坚定地认为，这个俄国少年看似洁白的双羽，已经从根部开始泛黑。

弗朗西斯还是没有回答伊万，而是用目光描摹他的五官。少年刚刚长开的五官比无性的秀丽多出一份冰山般的棱角，可他又眯起自己漂亮的眼睛，向弗朗西斯炫耀自己那并不恰当的妩媚。

弗朗西斯不喜欢这样的孩子。他伸手遮挡住伊万的眼睛。但这样的动作并没有使伊万感到挫败。他发冷的手扣在弗朗西斯的手腕上，缓缓将它下移，遮蔽住他的嘴。

柔软而濡湿的触感从弗朗西斯的掌心蔓延开，像是罂粟的毒，缓慢而深刻地侵蚀他的身体。

伊万温顺地垂下眼，轻轻舔过他手掌的样子，让弗朗西斯的腹中有什么在升腾。他还是用手捧起了伊万的脸，与伊万唇齿相接。

与弗朗西斯的干燥相比，伊万的嘴唇是湿润的。比柯克兰的嘴唇稍厚，又比罗德里赫的柔软，甚至还渗透着奶油的味道。弗朗西斯的另一只手摸在伊万的腰背上，想要将他带进怀里。伊万起先是僵持着不愿，但大约是被弗朗西斯轻拂过他口腔的舌尖所软化，他因为拒绝而弓起的背脊放松下来，顺从地贴近了弗朗西斯。不过他的嘴唇却离开了他。

伊万的嘴唇泛着情色的水光，眼睛里的浅光也被迷雾笼罩。他像是十分熟知什么样的方式能取悦同性的伙伴，无谓地微笑。他抬起手，撩起弗朗西斯垂在颊边的金色长发，为他别到耳后。就着这个姿势，他扶着弗朗西斯的后脑，又重新吻了上去。

弗朗西斯没有主导伊万的动作。他等待着伊万每一个出人意料的动作。伊万没有令他失望——他的牙齿轻轻咬在弗朗西斯嘴唇内侧，又不断加深力量，最终血腥的味道在他们的口腔里散开。

弗朗西斯推开伊万，舔着自己嘴唇上的血。“亲爱的，你喜欢它吗？”

伊万看着他，“先生，我习惯它了。”他为弗朗西斯摘下眼镜，再次与弗朗西斯接吻。

“叫我弗朗。”弗朗西斯接受了他。弗朗西斯试探着伊万口腔里那些会让他战栗的地方，手也没有半刻停歇地从伊万的耳背来到他的侧颈。他的指腹柔和又温暖地晕开伊万锁骨上的水迹，打算解开伊万衬衫的纽扣。

伊万的手却先一步放在了弗朗西斯的胯间。他指节粗大、皮肤却柔软细腻的手，在弗朗西斯的下体移动着、抚摸着。这样的挑逗不可能不让弗朗西斯兴奋，更何况他们已经有了调情的前提。

弗朗西斯的嘴唇离开了伊万，在伊万有意无意地抚摸下发出沉闷的低哼，伊万却始终微笑着，贴在弗朗西斯的唇上，又发出那仿佛未变声少年一样清澈的声音。

“弗朗。”

伊万一边轻声说，一边吮吸着弗朗西斯的嘴唇，解开了弗朗西斯的长裤。他的手指开始描摹弗朗西斯已经硬挺起的轮廓，甚至隔着棉质的内裤握住了弗朗西斯的硬挺。

“弗朗。”

伊万没有出声，而是将气息呼进了弗朗西斯的嘴里。

那一瞬间，弗朗西斯明白过来，他在勾引他。

伊万舔着弗朗西斯的下嘴唇，微微仰头，目光纯洁，但他手里却在做着最淫荡的事之一。他一手摩擦着弗朗西斯的下体，另一只手也脱下了自己的裤子。紧接着，他俯下身，跪在弗朗西斯身前，将他的下体含进了嘴里。

伊万的动作流畅熟练得几乎毫无创意，然而他又并不像一个糊涂又滥交的人。至少弗朗西斯还能在最初时感觉到他身上散发的少年单纯的味道。而现在，伊万将弗朗西斯溢出的透明粘稠的液体涂抹在嘴唇上，又冲他微笑的样子，只让人觉得淫靡。

伊万懂得怎么做这些事。他不光娴熟地吞吐着弗朗西斯的性器，还懂得间或发出吞咽的水声。弗朗西斯的手抚摸着伊万的头发，而伊万跪坐的姿势足以让弗朗西斯看见他不经意间晃动的臀。

被同样白色内裤包裹的、少年还并不饱满的臀部随着他自己的动作摇晃着。

弗朗西斯并不是一个习惯于在性事上完全享乐的人。对他而言，做爱不仅仅是身体上的享乐，探索床伴的身体、令彼此的身体契合同样是无上的乐趣。但他眼前的少年似乎不这么认为。他在竭尽所能地取悦弗朗西斯。他没有丝毫意识，应该让弗朗西斯为他做些什么。好像正如他自己所说，他已经习惯了。

弗朗西斯有些不高兴。他的手抚摸着伊万的后颈，令伊万放松下来，随后将自己的性器从他口中抽出。他湿润的性器蹭过伊万的脸颊，他扶着伊万坐起来。

他们面对着彼此，伊万不解地看着他。他感受着弗朗西斯的性器逐渐胀大，可他不明白为什么弗朗西斯尚未发泄就抽离它。

弗朗西斯不需要伊万弄清这一点，他也无意解释。他的手腕依旧搭在伊万的肩颈，手掌抚在伊万的后颈上，另一只手环抱住伊万的腰腹，用一个成人不容置疑的威严将伊万圈进怀中，然后亲吻他。

伊万被打断后的僵硬在亲吻中放松下来。他的双臂绕过弗朗西斯的脖颈，垂在弗朗西斯的背上，在弗朗西斯的主导下重新投入到唇齿厮磨中来。这一次不再是细致的挑逗。他们的几近赤裸的下身紧紧相贴，他们的性器互相摩擦，伊万也逐渐硬立起来，而在这之后每一个触碰，都令他想要逃离弗朗西斯娴熟又富有魅力的吻，随意地发出难耐的低哼。

弗朗西斯没有准许他。他把伊万的声音全都消泯在他们亲吻里，随后扶着伊万的身体，倒了下去。

伊万嘴唇红肿地躺在弗朗西斯的身下望着他，又在弗朗西斯的手伸进内裤、抓住他的性器后，皱着眉头哼了一声。弗朗西斯手指上银质的戒指所带来的冰冷混着弗朗西斯手中的火热让伊万无法忍耐。他左右摇晃着自己的身体，伸手解开衬衫纽扣，向弗朗西斯表达自己的难耐。

敞开的衬衫露出伊万浅肉色的乳晕。弗朗西斯低下头，含住伊万的乳首。他灵活轻巧的舌尖像是羽毛一样在伊万的胸口打转，最后又用濡湿的舌面贴在伊万的乳首上。

这只会让伊万更难以忍受。他的手指扣在弗朗西斯的肩头，赤裸的脚擦过弗朗西斯的小腿。就在弗朗西斯的手指搓弄他的乳尖时，伊万睁着含着水光的眼睛望着弗朗西斯，说：“我想要。”

弗朗西斯停下了手里的动作。

伊万的表情朦胧得令他捉摸不透。

“……你真的那么想要吗？”他问。

“是。”伊万回答。说着，他的手覆在弗朗西斯抚弄他性器的手上，又褪去了自己的内裤。

伊万下身赤裸，性器也像他本人一样漂亮。他主动舔起自己的手指，直到每一根手指都拉出细细的丝线。接着，他背过身，让自己的臀部对着弗朗西斯，手指一点点抚过自己的后穴。他的手指稍作试探，接着刺了进去。

伊万那稍显稚嫩的声音发出一声甜腻的哼叫。

没有哪一刻比此时更让弗朗西斯觉得口干舌燥。他看着伊万背脊上触目惊心的褐色伤疤，又看着周围白皙光滑的皮肤，目光落在被伊万自己玩弄的后穴上。他还是问：“我们还有很多事没有做。你现在就要吗？”

伊万又伸入了一根手指。他肆无忌惮地呻吟起来——他就是为了勾引弗朗西斯而呻吟起来。他说：“弗朗，我要。”

弗朗西斯满足了他。

伊万惧怕在这个时候看见对方的面容。他的后穴被人顶开，深深进入到他的体内，又完全地抽离，让他产生如同被遗弃的空虚感。为此，他又呻吟起来，以换取下一次的填满。

他低着头，目光落在那一本被弗朗西斯翻读了一半的书。

肉体快感充盈着他的大脑，他眼前像是闪烁着五颜六色的光。他无法思考。在他脑海中快速闪过的画面里，交错着他那位残酷暴虐的监护人，最终还是停留在弗朗西斯温柔微笑的瞬间。

弗朗西斯的性器插入了伊万的深处，又在离开时擦过他最敏感的一点。

伊万的声音变得高亢而满足。他失去了所有的意识，也失去了所有的感知。他趴伏在沙发上，喘着气，浑身痉挛，任由弗朗西斯在他身后享受他高潮的释放所带来的紧致与收缩。

那本翻开的书页在伊万面前轻轻动了动。

伊万看见了上面的一行字。

“请你……驯养我吧。”

他在心里默念，可最后一个单词还没念完，弗朗西斯就又插入了他，随后释放在了他的身体里。

弗朗西斯覆在他的背上。

伊万感觉得到弗朗西斯一点一点吻去他脖颈间的汗水，又轻柔地顺着他背上的伤疤一路吻到腰间。弗朗西斯垂下的头发，让伊万觉得发痒。可他没有说话。

弗朗西斯将伊万翻过来，正对着他。伊万的眼角带着因为快感而产生的泪水，他眼里的迷雾浓厚得像是十九世纪的伦敦。沐浴后尚未干彻底的金色短发又因为汗水贴在耳边，而未平息的快感还令他不住发抖。

伊万看上去像一个普通的迷路的少年那样可怜。

这时候弗朗西斯是有负罪感的。他后悔自己不该对一个看上去未成年的孩子下手。他俯下身抱住伊万，亲吻他的额头。

伊万搂着弗朗西斯的脖颈，紧紧贴了上去。

弗朗西斯以为伊万在害怕。他与伊万紧紧相拥，抚摸着伊万湿润的发，不住亲吻他的额头。

汗涔涔的身体彼此触碰，伊万却还在发抖。

弗朗西斯最终还是开口。

“我的小王子……你怎么了？”他问。

弗朗西斯听见伊万虚弱而低哑的声音。

“请你……驯养我吧。”

弗朗西斯，请你驯养我吧。

伊万说。


End file.
